


Dear Albus Potter

by albuscorpius12



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, Albus Potter has anxiety, Harry and Albus get along in this, Harry does not hate Scorpius in this, Hogsmeade, How Do I Tag, James Sirius Potter is a great brother, Losely based on Dear Evan Hansen, M/M, Mental Health Is Important, This is my first fanfic pls be nice, This was started at 3 am, just letters, no one dies, some quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albuscorpius12/pseuds/albuscorpius12
Summary: Albus Potter has spent his student career alone and friendless. Struggling with social anxiety and trying to navigate teenage social life, Albus is lonely and stuck trying not to disappoint two loving parents.But when his therapist assigns him an assignment to write letters to himself he thinks it's utterly useless and going to get him no where. But suddenly it leads him to meeting and making a very unlikely friendship with Scorpius Malfoy, a loud, blunt, and chocolate loving boy.So, maybe Albus doesn't have to write letters to himself anymore, maybe, just maybe, he could write them to Scorpius?I will say I took the letter assignment from Dear Evan Hansen, but otherwise the stories are completely different. All characters belong to JK Rowling, plot belongs to me.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	1. Dear Albus Potter, This Year Sucked

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic! It was a random 3 am idea I got while listening to the OBCR of DEH. You don't need to know the story of DEH to read, but it is inspired by that. Feel free to leave feedback at the bottom :)

Albus Potter let his trunk slam on the platform tiled floor with a satisfying thud, he huffed as he collapsed onto it. He set down the unopened Chocolate Frog box on his right without a thought to it. He let robe cascaded down the side of his trunk onto the floor, without care of it being stepped on or getting dirty by the marked floor. Instead, he unbuckled his satchel and pulled out a quill and a small vial of standard black quill ink. He spun the cap off and dipped the tip of his feather into the endless pool of black, before rolling out his parchment onto his thigh and beginning to write.

"Dear," he paused, taking a deep breath.

He knew for a fact this was useless. He didn't care what his parents or Dr. Palmer thought, or whatever his brother said. Letters to himself were the worst thing Dr. Palmer had ever suggest. He was kind of at a loss at how letters to  _ himself  _ were supposed to get him talking to  _ other people.  _ It made absolutely zero sense and was a complete and utter waste of time.

And still, he did it. Because god forbid his anxiety let him disappoint Dr. Palmer, because would if she freaked out? Or told his parents? In which his brother would find out and would if James told his friends? And then they told the whole of Hogwarts. Well, Albus would be the laughing stock of the school.

And so, he had to do them, because well- at this point he was a little unsure as of why- but he had to.

"Dear Albus Potter," He muttered, making sure to use proper punctuation because- well just because he was a perfectionist like that. 

He sucked in a breath, scratching his cheek as he glanced around the station again. His parents were still nowhere to be seen, neither were his aunt and uncle. He knew the traffic was probably crazy and judging by the jumbled and quite honestly messy letter he had received from his father, they were probably running late and left too late and now they were probably stuck in traffic. So, he would be there for a while. 

And Albus knew, oh he knew, that his mother and father would immediately ask if he had written his letter for Dr. Palmer's tomorrow and he hadn't. He had procrastinated writing it till the very last minute and now he was writing it while waiting on the platform for his parents, because he was awful like that.

He dipped his quill one more time in the bottled ink, and was just about to pull it out when someone called; 

"Hey, Potter!" 

Albus glanced up a little surprised at being acknowledged. He glanced around in confusion for a moment, only for his brother to walk right passed him over to Tiberius Flint. James didn't even blink an eye in Albus's direction as he stalked passed, with an easy grin on his face.

Albus turned away, unsure why he even thought for a moment someone was calling his name. People in his school didn't call him "Potter" or "Albus", they called him "move out of the way!" or "aren't you that guy?" and more famously, "you talk? I honestly thought you were mute." 

Albus was not mute, he just didn't talk to people he didn't like. Which pretty much summed up everyone at Hogwarts. 

He capped his ink again and begun to write without thought, while he mumbled the words he wrote, 

"So turns out this wasn't your day or month or even year." Albus could feel his throat close slightly, and a lump growing in it. He wasn't going to start crying in the middle of Platform nine and three quarters, which was buzzing with students and parents alike. He wasn't going to shed a tear no matter how large the ache in his chest grew.

"And why would it be? It was just the same as the past three years and the next three will be the same. You will continue to be a quiet weirdo, the Potter boy everyone doesn't like or notice. You'll continue to lie to your parents about it until you physically cannot. But God forbid they ask to meet your friend 'John', who was just a name you pulled out of your asre when your mum asked if you made any friends the summer of first year." 

It was the complete truth. Because if there was one thing Albus hated more than the constant inch called anxiety that rang under his skin, it was disappointing his parents. His mum and dad tried so hard to give him everything, to make him feel not so alone, but it was hard not to when he had to spend months away from home in a place where he had no friends, spent all his time quietly faded into the back of his classrooms. 

And so he lied, had been since first year that he had this friend, "John", and yeah John was cool. John was this awesome guy who could ace tests with his eyes closed and could probably do spells in his sleep, he was a teachers favourite and was in Slytherin. He and Albus shared a room.

John was  _ so _ cool, he was unreal. Literally.

"And I know, I know. I shouldn't complain.  _ Because you could have it worse, Albus Potter _ . You could be struggling with money or have both parents dead or have the weight of a prophecy on her shoulder. But still. I don't want the whole world to notice me, not like my dad. But if I disappeared tomorrow, would anyone notice at all?" 

He swallowed, sniffing loudly, as he finished off the letter. He hardly noticed in all his turmoil someone had placed their suitcase down on its side, the same as Albus's, and sat down next to him.

"Your best and most dearest friend..." He sighed, "Me." 

"Are you going to eat that?" A voice suddenly asked, practically shouted at full volume, to his right. 

Albus jerked suddenly, he whipped around to look at the person and held his letter close to his chest as not to let another soul read it.  _ Laughing stock, _ a voice whispered as a remainder in his head.

The person sitting in front of him was a boy. In fact a boy probably his age. He was in Slytherin too. He was quite one tone- pale pasty skin, platinum blond hair that swept across his forehead, his pupils were silver ringed, looking like pools of mercury in the station light. His pale pointed face was set in an almost bored look. He wore the same uniform as Albus, the same black robes, and green Slytherin tie and vest jumper. 

Albus stared at the boy, but found the other male wasn't staring at him. Instead at the unopened chocolate frog box, he had placed next to him when he sat down. The one he had bought on the train and decided not to eat, because he had a queasy stomach after a few Hufflepuff girls walked by laughing softly. And Albus's mind decided that it was probably from that one time in first year when he tripped over his robe and face planted in a practically empty corridor. And yep that was definitely it. And all he could think for the rest of the train ride was,  _ I fucking hate myself. _

Albus blinked, before shaking his head and realizing the boy didn't even see, silver eyes still glued to the box.

"Uh, no. Here." He picked it up and held it out across the small space between him and the boy.

The boy looked overjoyed and let out a little 'ah' of delight as he took it. He didn't once look at Albus as he tore open the packet and immediately begun to shove his face with chocolate. It was messy and quite animalistic to watch and Albus was immediately reminded of his cousin Fred when he and James had races to finish their dinner.

Albus turned away, glancing only once at the male before seeing he was too occupied by the chocolate to even look his way and then quickly rolling up his letter and stashing it into his pocket with his quill and ink. He played with the brooch at the neckline of his robes absently, glancing around the platform to search for his parents once again. There were a lot of students without parents wandering around and Albus guessed that the roads were closed nearby. 

"Do you want the card?" The boy suddenly asked, and Albus turned back around, watching him lick the chocolate off his fingers.

Albus scratched his eyebrow, as he thought of the most nonchalant way to respond, 

"Not if it's anyone I know," he replied after a moment, the answer being totally honest.

He refused to have more than one card of anyone he saw more than twice a week on average. That meant only one card for all of his family, one card for his dad and mum, one for his uncle Ron, George, and aunt Hermione. One for both Grandparents. No more and definitely no less.

"How could you know any of them they're famous witches and-" The boy finally turned to look at Albus and immediately stopped mid-sentence, his mouth dropping open in surprise as he met Albus's eyes. 

"Oh Dumbledore, you're Albus Potter." He said suddenly and Albus blinked staring at him.

Surely, this boy- this weirdly loud and blunt and chocolate eating boy- had not just noticed that Albus was  _ well _ Albus. 

"Uh, yeah." Albus replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "so, if you want to run and get away I won't even judge." He added honestly, and he wouldn't. 

"Why would I run away?" The boy asked, confused and curious by the statement, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Well I mean usually there's a hound of Gryffindor blokes that would love to just make fun of me and anyone in a radiates of five feet." Albus droned, gesturing with his hand as he spoke and the one-tone boy stared at unmoving and unblinking. 

When Albus finished, the boy shrugged, wiping his still chocolate-covered fingers down his dress pants and leaving grease streaks behind. Albus cringed inwardly.

"Well, they're going to make fun of me anyway, whether I'm with you or not. So, I don't see why I don't have a good conversation before it happens." He shrugged again as he spoke, playing with the collector's card and watching the person move back and forth as the station lights hit it from different angles.

"Why would they make fun of you?" Albus questioned, honestly a little curious at the answer. 

The boy titled his head, staring at Albus with a lopsided deadpan look,

"Well, I'm small, scrawny, practically white-haired," he tugged at a lock of his platinum hair, "and super pale. Also, I'm a huge nerd. You take your pick" The boy quipped. 

Albus couldn't help but smile just a little at the sarcastic remark and the boy gave him a smile that was slightly amused. Albus brushed his hair from his face as he wanted to say something in response, but couldn't find the words. The moment was here and it was slipping through his fingers. He swallowed, opening his mouth, before closing it again. He took a deep breath.

_ Come on, Albus. This is your one chance. Your one chance to turn things around. _

There was a beat. And something passed through Albus, something he had never felt before in all the time he spent quaking in social situations.  _ Bravery. _

"I didn't catch your name." 

He seized the moment with both hands and gripped it tight. 

The boy looked up from the card and smiled almost bittersweetly, like he knew this wasn't going to end pretty.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He answered and Albus paused, his eyes widening. 

_ Malfoy _ . Like Draco Malfoy. This was- This had to be Draco's one and only son. It made sense, his looks; platinum blond hair, pointed face, pressed attire. It made total sense. It really did. Even his attitude. Because it was the complete opposite of Draco Malfoy at Scorpius's own age. That's what Albus's dad had said when he recounted meeting Draco's son the one and only time, he said he was exactly what Draco wasn't. And he had said that with a bit of warmth. He said it in a way that he was proud of Draco for taking the chance Harry had given him by vouching for him in court when they trialed for him to go to Azkaban at the end of the _ Second Wizarding World. _

Scorpius looked disheartened, his upbeat and witty character gone. 

"So,  _ I _ get if you want to run and get away." He replied, glancing lopsidedly at Albus.

Albus blinked. It was another moment. Which was so odd. Why suddenly he was having all these social interacts that had such strange choices. That caused him to make such strange decisions. 

Albus stared at Scorpius carefully only for a moment, before shaking his head and finally replying,

"Why would I run away?" 

Scorpius paused, looking confused, before smiling in that amused way. He looked ready to say something, but was suddenly cut off when someone slapped a hand down on Albus's shoulder.

"Albus" his brother said, as Albus jumped, glancing up at James, who as standing there looking mildly annoyed.

"Dad and mum are waiting, let's go." He nodded his head behind him, over to where Lily was standing with her and James trunk, a look of annoyance on her bright features. Their parents must have pulled up outside and were planning to make it home quickly without all the pleasantries of standing in the station and hugging it out.

"Right." Albus answered, standing and picking up his case. Setting it back on its four wheels.

James huffed as he walked back over to Lily. Albus followed, wheeling his case only a few steps before turning back. He found Scorpius watching him. He sucked in a breath, waving awkwardly,

"Bye." he said, and Scorpius smiled,

"bye," he waved back.

Albus hesitated for only a moment longer, before turning back around and running after his brother and sister.

"Albus who was that guy you were talking to?" James questioned, when he, Albus were sitting in the middle two seats of the car, Lily was in the very back with three whole seats to herself. Albus glanced away from the window and at London as it blurred passed. 

Albus didn't blame James, but the guy could be thick sometimes. I mean Albus was socially inept, but James was just socially dumb sometimes. Like how it was just a given to not mention Albus having a conversation in front of both their mum and dad. Because they would always,  _ always _ make it bigger than it was. 

"What guy?" His father suddenly asked, looking through his rearview mirror, his green eyes watching his youngest son carefully.

Albus shrugged, not wanting to get into the details. Not wanting to have to explain breath by breath what had happened in the station.

"Nothing, there was no guy." Albus waved his hand dismissively, turning back to stare out the window, as he could hear his sister shifting and sitting up behind him.

"But didn't James just say there was a guy?" She questioned, looking confused, her auburn brows furrowed. 

Albus puffed out his cheeks, trying hard not to lose his temper at his nagging family. He made a wide gesture with his hands,

"Well, there was a guy but-" He sighed, "He was just asking for... directions."

The lie came easy, and he hoped it would be enough to keep his family at bay for the moment. But that seemed fruitless when James suddenly said; 

"But you guys were talking and he was sitting." He made a face of confusion, as he stared at Albus, who let out an annoyed breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with his two fingers.

"He was just- Sure, we talked. But it was- He's not my friend, okay?" Albus looked at James with a stand-offish look, "Are you happy now?" He asked sounding passive-aggressive and looking at James expectantly.

James put his hands up in a sign of surrender, his eyes wide, as he shook his head.

"Relax, I was just curious." He answered, but Albus hardly heard. He was turned back to the window and instead of responding, simply watched the city give way to the countryside. He relaxed at the thought that he was almost home and he could lock himself in his room in no time.


	2. Dear Albus Potter, Asthma + Anxiety= Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have no idea what to say, but the fanfic is over 150 hits now!!! I'm just so shocked, anyway here's chapter 2. Also, Albus is rather self deprecating and puts himself down for anxiety, please be aware I don't agree with this, but it is part of his character. Please do not do the same for yourselves, mental health is important and anxiety is a very real thing. So if you take anything from this please just take care of yourselves. Anyway here is chapter two. Enjoy! :)

The first two weeks of summer came and went in quick pace. Albus spent his time maneuvering around his parents' questions about school and friends and everything else. But Albus could tell his parents were getting antsy, his mother made it explicitly clear that this would not be like every other summer. That Albus couldn't just lock himself in his room and hide away from people. At first, she made it clear through her demanding glances, and her not-so-subtle shoving him out the door to "get some fresh air." 

But then on the first day of the third week of summer vacation, his mother came into his room. She had a laundry basket in hand, that was overflowing with freshly dried clothes.

Albus was lying face down on his bed, his nose smushed into his white duvet, he was holding a snow globe in hand; one his father had brought him when he had gone away on Ministry business when Albus was nine. Albus shook it and watched the glitter inside flutter down on the miniature village in the palm of his hand. 

"Albus, what are you doing?" He heard his mom question from where she stood in front of his open closet, hanging up his tee shirts and flannels while throwing boxers and other undergarments into his dresser.

"Nothing" he replied, holding up the snow globe to show her, as he sat up, setting it back on his nightstand. His mother set down the basket, as Albus pulled his knees up to his chest.

"No, Albus, honey. I mean this summer- what are you doing?" She asked, staring at him carefully, Albus kept his eyes down as he picked at the strings in the holes of his jeans.

He shrugged, mumbling incoherently and Ginny pressed her lips into a thin line.

"I can't hear you, you have to speak up, Albus." She told him, for the umpteenth time. Albus shrunk in on himself, forcing himself to speak loudly; which was basically whispering to anyone else.

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything." 

Ginny frowned. Her eyebrows knitting together, she sighed as she sat down slowly. For a moment she looked like she was thinking deeply, before suddenly she jumped up, smiling widely, as she turned to face her son.

"Would about we go to a party?" She suggested and Albus finally glanced up, frowning in confusion at the suggestion. 

"Your father has to attend a Ministry function and well, we could tag along." 

Now Albus understood, and with it, he fell back on his bed with a huff. This was not the first time his mother had suggested it, saying over and over that other kids were going. But that's exactly why Albus was avoiding it, if it was just adults then he wouldn't have to talk as much. But if there were other kids, well then he would have to talk. And a lot. Because everyone wanted to talk to Harry Potter's son. Well at first, but kids his age quickly learned Albus was far from his selflessly brave father, and more so a weird and awkward teenager.

"I don't know..." Albus muttered, chewing at his already painfully short nails. 

He slapped his own hand away, knowing what a disgusting habit it was. He was literally picking the dirty out of his nails with his mouth. He winched at the thought. 

"Come on, it will be fun" his mother promised, looking hopeful as Albus stared up at the popcorn texture of his ceiling, before sighing deeply.

"Okay" he finally said, and he heard his mother squeal in happiness just a little.

Albus knew that if he agreed his parents would probably lay off him for the whole summer. A party was a big step for him and even though he planned to awkwardly follow his mother and father around the whole time, he could still say to them he had gone and endured the hour or two of suffocating in a room full of people. 

And there was no way they could complain.

People were not the only reason Albus didn't want to go to the party, but it definitely the biggest. Another reason Albus was not excited was that he had to dress "presentable," as his mother put it. And that meant Albus had to whip out his best dress robes, which had never actually been worn. 

Albus's mother had made him buy dress robes when it was the August before the start of his first year, she claimed that he would need them for all the balls and occasions he would be invited to by his friends. It hurt his mother more than Albus would have thought when she found the summer of the first-year roll by and the tags were still clipped to the robes. It was around the same time when Ginny and Harry started to get the suspicion that their son, was, unfortunately, not growing out of his social isolation. And so, when it became abundantly clear that it wasn't  _ just _ Albus lacking social skills, they booked a consultation with Dr. Melissa Palmer. And Albus had seen her every Tuesday and Thursday of his vacations away from school. During school, Albus would meet with the counselor hired by the school every Wednesday and Friday after classes. 

Albus hated dressing up and getting ready, he hated the itchiness that came with expensive clothes and the annoyance that came with subduing his uncooperative hair. But it wasn't like he didn't try, that was clearly shown when he was walking passed his brother's room with a comb stuck in his messy raven locks. 

"You're looking good" James noted, his eyes glued to his television screen, a black controller in hand, as he watched his character beat the everliving daylights out of another. 

"Yeah, thanks," Albus said awkwardly, before noticing that James was still in his plaid pajama bottoms and a wrinkled navy tee shirt.

"Why aren't you..." Albus trailed off, his eyebrows knitting in confusion at his brother's attire.

"Oh, I'm not going with you guys" James replied, as his tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth, leaning towards his tv screen. 

"What?" Albus wheezed out, his eyes bulging out of his head.

No, this was bad. Albus needed James to go, so he wouldn't be totally alone in case his parents forced him to actually  _ talk _ to the other kids his age. Albus couldn't go alone, he would have a meltdown, literally. He would have a panic attack in front of everyone and everyone would know- they would know what a  _ freak _ he was.

"Albus?" James questioned, as Albus stood breathing heavily in his doorway, tugging at his hair with his fists.

Albus blinked at his brother and the clear worry on his face, he tore at his hair as he stomped off towards his room, feeling light-headed suddenly.

"Albus!" 

He could barely hear James's yelling through his thumping and throbbing heartbeat in his ears. He stormed into his room, tearing at the comb in his hair, as he felt his chest tighten under his button-down. 

He tried desperately to remember those breathing techniques Dr. Palmer had told him to review in their textbook-like pamphlet, but Albus hadn't cracked it open since he brought it seven months ago. He struggled to find a pattern, flailing his arm out in panic. 

_ He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. _

"Albus!" He could hear his mother yelling, but Albus slammed his bedroom door shut leaning against it. He  _ could not _ face his mother right now. 

He stumbled around his room, the tightness in his chest increased into a painful pressure. He tore open the draws of his nightstand, searching around in a fury through his books and medication, before finally laying in the very bottom discarded was his light blue inhaler. He snatched it up, threw off the cap, shook it violently and then shoved it into his mouth. He pressed down on the canister hard.

Instantly Albus felt better as his airways relaxed and air rushed in. He did this several times before he could breathe comfortably and properly again. The inescapable feeling of dread and doom had passed, the tightness had been wrung out, and his head didn't feel featherlight anymore.

Here was the thing about Albus that made his situation a lot worse; Albus had asthma. It was never horrible when he was little, but when the panic attacks stopped being a one-time thing and started to be more consistent, everyone quickly noticed that they often triggered him to have asthma attacks as well. Which, to put it simply, was not fun. He went from feeling light-headed and hyperventilating, to actually suffocating because his airways refused to work properly. 

He collapsed on his bed, just as his mother burst into the room, she looked panicked and roughed up.

"James just told me!" She exclaimed, pulling at her red hair as she approached him hesitantly,

"Are you okay?" She asked, and Albus nodded, inhaler still clutched in hand. 

_ He was okay. He'd be okay.  _

Ginny stared at her son in worry, as he took deep breaths. She sat down slowly on the bed next to him, as he slowly capped his inhaler again, leaving it on the nightstand this time.

"You know, if you don't want to go anymore..." she trailed off, letting him interpret the ending as he pleased.

Albus shook his head slowly. He didn't want to go in the first place and didn't want to go even more now. But he knew his parents were right and he needed to get out there. And on top of that, he knew his parents would continue to bug him.

He had to do this. 

And so, with that Albus set a determined expression onto his face and followed his mother and father into the battlefield, also known as a social function.


	3. Dear Albus Potter, Maybe Fate Does Exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are live! Here is chapter three. Thank you to everyone who's been reading it means a lot to me to know you guys like the story! Feedback is very much appreciated! Thanks again, hope you guys enjoy! Also thank you so much for all the reads and Kudos, it means so much <3

"Relax, Albus" his father soothed, rubbing his shoulders as they stood just outside the doors to the party. The sound of forks, knives, and clinking glasses carried through the walls and filled Albus's buzzing ears.

He tried to do as his father had said;  _ relax.  _ But hardly could, not when he knew only a pair of French doors separated him and a room overflowing with people. 

_ This was such a bad idea. _

His parents pushed open the door and Albus's father was immediately greeted by the nearest person, who handed him a slender campaign glass and smiled charmingly at Ginny. Albus meanwhile hung back, his throat felt like it was being sewn together and his eyes felt like they were going to roll out of his head and across the floor like dice.

He stood frozen for several moments, before a familiar voice pulled him from his trance,

"Albus, we're going inside, come on" his mother whispered, pulling his arm. Usually, Albus would claim that he could walk on his own and he was too old to be holding onto his mother's arm, but this time he squeezed her hand tightly, his sweaty palms rubbing against hers.

They made their rounds, Harry introduced them to people he worked with, people he didn't, and people he didn't even know himself. It was suffocating and Albus had practically sunken into his mother's gown, his hand slipping from hers at how much moisture had gathered into his palm. 

Harry and Ginny finally settled into two chairs, but Albus quickly noticed that there wasn't one for himself with all the grownups. Instead, his mom turned to him, leaning close to whisper,

"Why don't you sit over there?" She pointed only a few feet away, where five teens were settled at a table. They all wore dress robes and gowns, and their hairs were styled like a heavy metal group; half-shaven heads and Mohawks, dyed flamboyant and odd colours. Albus swallowed nervously.

"I promise it will be okay," his mother told him, squeezing his hand reassuringly and Albus just nodded. He felt his eyes water, but he blinked away the oncoming meltdown. He was not going to cry, not at fourteen years of age. No way.

He took a deep breath and started towards the table. He was only a couple steps away from it, when the five occupants seem to notice him, they surveyed him as he came to a stop in front of the table. He didn't even know what to say as a greeting, but didn't get time to construct one when suddenly the biggest fourteen-year-old Albus had ever seen growled,

"Beat it, tosser."

Albus blinked and felt his eyes watering quickly, and he couldn't blink it away. Thankfully, no tears actually ran down his face, but unfortunately, the five seemed to notice his suddenly wet eyes.

"Are you crying?" One girl spat, looking repulsed.

Albus felt like he was going to be sick and he really didn't want to do so in front of the others. So, without even saying anything, he made a quick exit. He could hear the five teens laughing and imitating him, as he ran for the exit, nearly running into several people. He pushed out of the doors of the giant mansion the party was held in, and stumbled down the front steps, as fat hot tears ran down his face. He took a right and ran into the gardens, tearing through the brushes and trying to get as far away as possible from the five teens.

It must have been a good two hours Albus spent alone in the gardens, sitting on a stone bench, staring at the Snapdragons of all colours. He had long since stopped crying, but there were lines stained on his face from his tears. 

Albus had always felt better outside. Alone of course. But outside in nature always calmed him down, it was like a temporary break from everything. Even his anxiety. Which sort of just shut off when he was outside surrounded by nature. It was odd, but it was really the only place Albus felt truly calm. 

It's why the Potters went on a two-week-long camping trip because it was two weeks of total peace. Even when there were arguments in the house, they paused during the trip. And no one worried about Albus for the first time, he didn't have panic attacks, and he was always more energetic and social with his family during those two weeks than the other fifty of the year.

"Well, this is odd" a voice suddenly remarked, and Albus jumped turning to the source of it, only to find none other than Scorpius Malfoy standing at the path entrance to the little spot he was seated. Scorpius looked the same as he did three weeks ago at Kings Cross, except the sleek black dress robes that had replaced his Slytherin uniform. From the long overcoat like cape that bellowed behind him, to the low necked waistcoat, even his pressed button-down and neatly done up bow tie was black. The contrast between his white paper skin, platinum locks, and the sleek black attire was enchanting. 

Albus stared, unsure of what to say, as Scorpius closed the distance between him and where Albus was sat. He gestured to the gap between Albus's thigh and the end of the bench.

"Mind moving over?" He questioned and Albus's eyes were fixated on the small and seemingly only freckle on Scorpius neck. After a moment he finally sobered up and scooted over to make space for the other boy. 

Scorpius sat down, pushing his robe out of his way as he did so. He let out a little breath as he settled, before glancing sideways at Albus.

"Not enjoying the party?" He asked, his tone slightly teasing, as he raised a groomed white brow.

"I..." Albus paused, trying to carefully construct his sentence before talking. He swallowed,

"Don't like crowds" he practically whispered, staring at the Snapdragons as they swayed slightly in the almost non-existent late-night breeze. 

Scorpius just nodded and turned to stare at the flowers. He blinked, 

"What type of flower are they?" 

Albus turned slowly to look at Scorpius, shrugging,

"Why?" He asked instead, his voice much quieter and softer than Scorpius's which sounded similar to steel against steel. 

"I don't know," Scorpius shrugged, "you seem like you would know your plants."

Albus furrowed his brows in response, before shaking his head slowly. He reached forward and pulled one of the flowers free.

"They're  _ Antirrhinum _ . It's Latin for 'like a snout', they're usually called Snapdragons though." Albus told him, and Scorpius watched Albus pet the pedals almost lovingly.

"Why are they called Snapdragons?" Scorpius inquired, as Albus pushed at the sides of the flower lightly, and the two sides of pedals opened like the hinged jaw of a dragon. Scorpius smiled a little at the display.

"Any other facts about Snapdragons, Mr. Gardener?" Scorpius teased and Albus looked up for a moment, his face burning red before his eyes flickered back to the flower.

"They're part of the  _ Plantaginaceae _ family, which is home to about forty other species." 

"Wow, that's interesting." Scorpius voiced, sounding sincere and interested in the random facts. He smiled softly at the red-faced boy as he set the flower down next to him.

"Sorry" Albus whispered, he fisted his robe as he stared at his dress shoes.

Scorpius frowned, tilting his head as he blinked at him curiously,

"What for?" He asked in turn, as Albus swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"For the... facts, it's boring... I'm sorry" he said again, sounding heartbroken and sincere. Scorpius frown grew, as he shook his head back and forth.

"I liked the facts" he replied. 

Albus glanced up, unsurely as Scorpius gave him a soft smile. Albus blinked at him, confused and curious. He opened his mouth to say something when instead he heard his mother voice call out,

"Albus!" 

He jumped up suddenly, looking shaken.

"I have to go," he said quickly, hurrying to the start of the path, but he stopped after a moment. He turned around, and found Scorpius sitting and staring at him curiously,

"Goodbye," Albus told him, with a small fleeting smile.

Scorpius just waved, as Albus hurried down the path towards the front of the house. 

He found his parents standing at the end of the front steps, looking worried. When his mother saw him, relief immediately flashed across her features.

"Oh, Albus. There you are," she said, a hand on his shoulder, as she searched his face slowly. Albus knew she probably recognized the tear stains, but she didn't comment.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, and Albus nodded, just as Scorpius came up the path. He stopped, realization flashed across his face as he saw the family. 

Harry, Ginny, and Albus didn't seem to notice him at first, not till he stepped passed Albus and up the steps. He turned back around, and called,

"Bye, Albus." 

Albus looked up in surprise, blinking at Scorpius who waved awkwardly, before continuing up the steps and disappearing into the house. Albus brows knitted together before he turned to his parents, who were looking up in the direction Scorpius had disappeared to.

"Who was that?" His mother asked, turning to him with a surprised look.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Harry answered instead, still looking at the spot Scorpius once stood. 

Ginny made an odd face at that, blinking in surprise. How had she only just learned that Albus was communicating with Scorpius Malfoy of all people? 

"Are you guys friends?" She asked, her tone soft and curious. Albus frowned, shrugging,

"I'm not really sure" he admitted, his voice as quiet as it always was. He rubbed his suddenly moist palms against his pant legs.

"Well, you guys seem to know each other" Harry pointed out, rubbing the stubble on his chin, and making a mental note to shave.

"I guess" Albus mumbled, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks, having a silent conversation through eye contact alone. It was only when Ginny sent the mental signal that they would talk about it later, that the two turned back to their son.

"Well, come on. We're going home now." Ginny gestured with her hand and Albus nodded. 

He silently followed his parents down the path, as his mind distinctly wandered to platinum locks and silver ringed pupils.


	4. Dear Albus Potter, Goodbyes are Never Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another chapter! Sorry for the delay, school is picking up and exams are coming! Thanks for all the reads and kudos, they mean a lot! 
> 
> Warnings/Sidenotes: The mention of ADHD for one character is on the intense side of the spectrum. I know that Hyperfocus is a controversial symptom, it just fit the character very well in my opinion and was the direction I wished to take. I understand that it may not be everyone's experience with ADHD, but this is just how I perceived this character having it. If I portrayed it wrong or offended anyone, please message me and I will fix it. I do not have ADHD or anxiety and only know as much as the experiences I have with others and books tell me, so I'm very open to hearing inputs from others and their experiences. I also wish to portray it as correctly as I can possible can! Thank you :) 
> 
> And I hope you guys enjoy!

The party seemed to help Albus more than he ever thought it could. His parents laid off him for basically the whole summer, they only insisted he at least tried to talk to his family, which he did of course because they were his family after all. Otherwise, Albus spent the summer happily unbothered by his parents' constant nagging about being social. He knew that that could only last so long, and before Albus knew it, it was the morning of the first of September. As always Albus tried to stay in bed as long as possible, not to sleep, but to spend as long as he could at home. He burrowed himself deep in his blue bedsheets and squeezed his eyes shut. 

He wished nothing more than to stay at home, rather than go to King Cross and head to Hogwarts. He wished nothing more than to be with his parents, rather than spend months alone.

But he knew he couldn't, especially when his mother came bursting into his room. 

"Albus, you're going to be late!" She exclaimed, throwing his heavy curtains open and letting sunlight spill into the room. She yanked the comforter from his grasp, leaving him shivering and bare on his bed. 

"Get washed and dressed now!" She told him, as she threw his uniform over his closed trunk, before departing from his room and rushing to wake his siblings.

Albus didn't delay much longer, he dragged himself out of bed and into the washroom. Turning the knobs of the shower and letting the steaming water cascade into the drain below, Albus stripped and stepped into the shower. He could hear his brothers screaming something about his unruly hair through the walls.

Albus took an exceptionally short amount of time to get ready. He slipped into his robes easily, pulling on his white button-down, before doing up his tie. He did it with careful precision, before making sure it was perfect. Finally, he pulled on his grey sweater and long black robes, with royal green lining the inside. 

He threw in some last-minute items, before locking his trunk and tugging it out of his bedroom. He stopped it at the top of the stairs, and set it next to James and Lily's own. He maneuvered around the three, before climbing down the stairs, pulling off his robes and hung them on the stair banister.

Walking through the sitting room into the kitchen and dining room, Albus found his mother and father crowded around the breakfast table. 

"A shame" Harry tsked, staring down at the Prophet which was laid out in front of them. 

Albus slipped into the room unnoticed, sucking in the smell of sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs. He slid into his usual seat at the table, his plate already filled and prepared for him. He began shoving scrambled eggs into his mouth, as his siblings took their seats.

James grumbly fell into his seat and basically inhaled his breakfast. Lily, meanwhile, took her seat gracefully and started to pick, like a bird, at her food. 

When all of the children were seated, Ginny and Harry seemed to notice their presence. 

"Ah, well new year. How are you guys feeling? Lily?" Harry asked, sitting in his seat at the head of the table. He turned to his daughter, who was poking at a boiled egg suspiciously with her butterknife.

"Fine, excited for Quidditch season," Lily answered, and in response James smashed down his orange juice glass, wiped the mustache of juice from his upper lip, and chanted;

"Hell yeah!" 

"James" his mother warned while glaring at her husband, who was trying to hide his laugh behind the lip of his own glass.

"And you James?" Harry asked instead, to change the subject.

"Of course I'm excited. Being the Quidditch captain and starting my N.E.W.T classes." James drummed his fork and knife on the table as he spoke. 

Here's one thing that some people didn't know about James Potter. He couldn't sit still. James Potter had ADHD, it was a tick in the back of his mind, making him fiddle and jump around and skip and just do anything to keep moving. It caused him to have a hard time focusing on his work, but sometimes he could hyperfocus. That's what some people who didn't know about his condition didn't realize. He took medication, but it had been a dark time before that. It started when he was ten, just little things, but when he turned thirteen Harry and Ginny started to notice stuff. And then there was the  _ incident _ . For James' fourteenth birthday, one of his main gifts was a new PC. He loved it and used it. A  _ lot _ . The weekend after he got it, he used it for hours and hours on end. He was so hyper-focused he was only pulled out of his trance when his mother realized he had wet himself at fourteen years of age. James had cried a lot that week. Next week he was sort of droopy and dazed from medication. But it had regulated itself out now and he was much better than he once was.

"You better keep on top of them then," Ginny told him with a nod, but James had already moved on to folding his napkin into eccentric shapes.

"And you Al?" Harry questioned, turning to his youngest son. Albus looked up from his plate, where he was pushing around a piece of sausage absently. He shrugged, looking down at his plate.

"I don't know" He admitted in a mumble, staring down at his food, his appetite suddenly gone. 

He knew his parents had exchanged worried glances before his dad asked,

"You don't know?" He voiced, sounding out the words carefully as if they confused him.

Albus nodded, sighing quietly to himself. He didn't want to admit how much he wished he could stay home, how much he didn't want to go back to school. He would do anything not to. 

But he didn't say anything else. They finished breakfast quickly, before piling into the car and heading for the station. With the traffic, it took just over an hour before they were parked and heading inside King's Cross station. They made it to the entrance of the platform and made it through smoothly. 

They were immediately greeted by Albus's aunt and uncle, Hermione and Ron, and their daughter and son, Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley. Albus was passed between family members for awkward greetings and even awkwarder hugs. Before finally, Albus stood next to his parents' again. The family remained on the platform chatting away happily, while Albus hung back at his parents' side not speaking. He simply stared at the impressive locomotive train in front of them, as sweat ran down the dip in his back and covered his palms. He tugged at his collar, feeling hot and overwhelmed suddenly. 

Albus didn't want to go. He wanted to go back home. He would do anything to close his eyes and wake back in bed with another day of summer vacation left.

The train let out an ear-splitting whistle and Albus jumped just a little. Lily and James said their quick goodbyes before departing and rushing onto the train, followed by Rose. Albus was the last one to turn to his mother and father, and when he did, he felt his eyes sting. He was pulled by his mom into a bone-crushing hug, 

"Have a good term, honey" she whispered into his hair, his face pressed into her shirt, as she squeezed him tightly. 

After a moment, they pulled away and he was immediately pulled into a hug by his father. Albus inhaled the familiar homely smell his father always had, he felt tears prick the corner of his eyes, but he tried to blink them away.

"I don't want to go" Albus finally admitted, and when he did a tsunami of emotion came with it, he felt fat hot tears run down his cheeks. He pressed his face deep into the many layers of his father's robes, Harry hugged him tighter in response.

"I know," he whispered, his own voice hoarse with emotion, "but before you know it you'll be coming home for Christmas." 

Albus knew his father was trying to cheer him up, but it didn't make Albus feel any better, in fact, it made his heartache worse. He let out a quiet sob when the train let out another loud hoot, 

"you have to go now, Albus. But I promise we'll write to you every day." Harry told him, with another squeeze. Albus nodded slowly, pulling away and wiping his red face on his uniform sleeve. He shouldered his duffle, staring down at the marked tile flooring. 

He could hardly meet his mother and father's eyes, worried that he might breakdown again.

"Goodbye." He muttered, before turning on his heel and boarding the train. 

Albus only glanced back when the doors slid shut, he could see his parents through the train door's window. His parents were staring at him, and his dad waved. Albus waved back but turned away quickly when he felt more tears run down his face. He didn't want to worry his parents anymore.

And so when the train lurched forward with a jerk, Albus pushed into the gangway and went looking for an empty compartment, even as a few more stray tears spilled down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are coming up and so updates may be a little slow, but I'm trying to get them out as fast as possible. Now that they're at Hogwarts, Scorpius and Albus will interact on a chapter to chapter bases most likely. So, we'll be seeing more of Scorpius!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. Y'alls kudos and comments mean the world to me, thank you so much !!


End file.
